あなたはだれですか?
by setsufujiyoshi
Summary: AOKISE Fate can be cruel.
1. SIDE A

"Who are you?"

I almost died the moment I heard that phrase from him. For 4 weeks, I longed to see those blue eyes again. Aomine has fallen into a deep slumber after the accident. Everyday, I prayed for him to wake up. Everyday felt like it's the end of the world for me. I want to see those bright blue eyes again.

Now, I'm a complete stranger.

"Do..I know you? " He said. Clutching his bandaged head. Confused, he looked around. Anxiety quickly settled in. He doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know who he is and he doesn't know who I am. Momoi quickly ran to call the doctor's attention.

"Aominecchi.." I tried to hold his hand to calm him down. He quickly brushed it off. "Don't hold me! I don't know you!" My chest hurt seeing him this way. The doctor finally stepped in and tried to calm him down.

Our memories. It's all gone.

Days quickly rolled into months.

With our friends help, eventually, Aomine remembered some things. Like, he was member of Generation of Miracles, Momoi was his long time childhood friend and his parents. However, not a single memory about us.

"Oi! Kise! It's been a while!" Aomine greeted me with a smile. Today, he will be released from the hospital. I want to make sure that he's fine.

"Yo. I'm sorry, I was busy. HAHA! Did you miss me?" I said, jokingly.

"What?! Pfft! Why should I? HAHAH!" This guy, one day, I'll get you back for it.

"Mou, Daiki. You should do that Kise-kun." A girl's voice..wait..that's not Momoi.

"Oh, Kise. Remember her? She's our classmate, Shino."

Eh? Classmate?

"It's been a while, Kise-kun. I'm glad you are doing good." This girl, she confessed to Aomine before but got rejected.

"Hi, yeah, it's been a while. How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, I saw the news and tried to contact Momoi and.."

"She's always here and she brings good food." Aomine interrupted her. Shino blushed.

"Hey! It's time to go." Momoi came in and told us there is a car waiting downstairs.

"Oi, Shino! That's heavy. Let me do it." Aomine said.

"But.. the doctor said you're not yet allowed to lift heavy things." I butted in. "I'll carry that for you. You can go ahead, Aominecchi. Don't make Momoi wait."

As I told him to scram and be quick, I carry the remaining baggage.

"He doesn't remember you, does he?" Shino said in a condescending tone.

"Huh?", Did I heard her correctly?

"He rejected me because of you, remember? Do you still remember what I told you before? What you have is just temporary. It seems I get a chance now." that grin, all along she was planning this.

"After all this time, Shino. If you do something to him, I'll.." I saw Shino smirked as she fix her hair.

"You what? Tell his parents that you were dating him? tell the media about you two? Don't be silly, Kise. A relationship between 2 guys is never accepted after all." She said as she did final touches on her make-up and swiftly walked towards the door.

A storm is brewing.

It's been a year since the accident. Aomine's back in school. He's playing basketball again.

Once in a while, I drop by to watch him. It always reminds me when we first met. Then, I realize I loved him more than basketball.

"YO! KISE!" This big idiot is running towards my direction, ready to glomp me

"Mou! Aominecchi! You're sweaty! You stink!" I tried to push him away.

"Oi! What the? Don't push me! You're not cute at all!" As he continues to hug me as if I'm a large towel.

"He's yours, Kise-kun. That guy is done for today. " Wakamatsu-kun said.

"Ah, is that so? Well, good work for today." As I continue to brush Aomine off me.

"See? We're done here. Let's go." Aomine dragged me by the arm.

"See you!" I waved goodbye to the other Too Basketball Team members as they pass by the gate.

I got away from Ahomine and told him I'll wait at the gate instead. But he's taking time! He's the one who told me he wants to meet up today.

Meet up and hang out in his place, we always do these things before. Sleepover is a common thing for us. Especially, when both of our schedules don't sync, we always make ways.

I miss those times. But I'm contented the way things are. He seems normal now but stressing him out will have a big toll to his mind. I don't want to lose him. I don't want see him in that state again. I have to protect him and be contented this way.

I'm still bothered about Shino.

I never took her word seriously before. I never see her as a rival.

"Rival"? Woah. I certainly cannot win, especially if morality is involved. All I have is my strong feelings for him now, even the memories are gone.

Why am I thinking about this? There is no way Aominecchi will be seriously involved with her.

"Oi! Sorry." Aomine tapped my back. "What's up? You're staringly blankly." his big hands ruffled my hair, it felt warm.

"HAHA! I'm fine! So what's up? It's rare for you to call me over to meet up." I said excitingly."Nothing special! I'm gonna tell you something. Just follow me." he said, smiling brightly

In no time, we have reached the park at the back of Too Academy.

Aomine's phone rang.

"Sorry. Can you wait for me here?"

Huh, what was that?

"Oh, ok." That's odd that Aomine hurries to answer a call.

I bought a drink and sat in one of the park benches.

"Perfect! Let's invite him to do one on one. Yosh! "

I opened the can and drank it all up.

I'm getting hyped! It's been a while since we played together.

"Hey." Aomine is back.

"Nee, Aominecchi~ Let's play..." Out of shock, I dropped my drink.

What I saw next was Aomine is holding Shino's hand.

"Well.. HAHA! This is what I've been dying to tell you. We're going out!"

Going.. out?

What? My hand starts trembling.

"Hey, Daiki. You got to be kidding me. That's not.." My words are not coming out.

"You're the first one I've told you about this. I didn't tell Satsuki yet because I don't want to hear her nagging.. so.." Aomine smiled

/slap

My vision blackened.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! YOU KNOW FROM THE START THAT HE IS MINE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Out of instinct, I have slapped Shino.

Why.. Aomine is MINE. From the start, he is mine!

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM THE TRUTH, SHINO! YOU KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT US!" I screamed as my tears become uncontrollable.

/punch

"WHAT THE HELL KISE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Aomine now is in rage.

I fell after a strong punch landed in my face.

I quickly stood up and grabbed him."Daiki! Listen! You and me were together since middle school! You dumped her before because we are going out! Don't believe her! She did this because you don't remember anything! Listen to.."

Another punch landed on me.

"DAMNIT KISE! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?! THERE IS NO WAY..."

I grabbed his hand. "You've got to believe me, Daiki! I'm telling you the truth!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WAS WRONG TO TELL YOU THIS!" He grabbed Shino by the hand.

Shino looked over me, grinning like a villain.

Next day came too fast. I didn't go to school, not with this face and condition. I have died once again. My life was stolen. I'm unable to move. Tear stain is visible in my cheeks. All I did was protect him. Why should this happened?

My phone rang several times now. I don't have the will to look at it. Suddenly, someone knocked at my door.

"Ryota. Someone's here to visit you." It was my older sister. I didn't utter any word.

"Ryota, are you asleep?" I can still hear whispers on the other side of the door. Then..

"KISE-KUN. OPEN THIS DOOR NOW. DO YOU WANT EVERYTHING TO GO DOWN THE DRAIN?" It's Momoi.

"You shouldn't do that..." I can hear my older sister panicking

I opened my door. "Let her in, neesan. We will be fine."

Confused, she let Momoi in and went down stairs.

Momoi stared at me. "Kise. I know everything." she murmured. "It's over, Momoi-chan." tears once again flowed.

"We'll work this out. That girl! That's why I told Dai-chan to stay away from her!" Momoi let out a sigh

"You must talk to Dai-chan. I'll back you up."

"But.. Momoi-chan.."

"You love him, right? Take him back! To be honest, at first, I was shocked he was going out with you, but I realized he really loves you. Why should he go through all the trouble of dating a guy if he didnt." She said

"He have forgotten all about me!"

"Then make him remember! Are you just giving up this fight?" Momoi squeezed my hand.

"I understand, you don't want to worsen his condition. But he's a tough guy. I' sure he can get over this."

That same day, I went out with Momoi. He gave Daiki a call to make sure that he's at home.

"Shut up. Satsuki. Why are you here?" Aomine opened his door and suddenly stopped.

"Why is this person here?" pointing out his finger on me.

Satsuki shoved Aomine and dragged me inside, all the way to Aomine's bedroom

"OI!" Aomine quickly followed us.

"You guys need to talk." The pink haired girl shouted and pushed Aomine in and closed the door.

"What the hell is this, Kise? Even dragging Satsuki into this mess."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I softly said

"Can you listen to me for awhile, Aominecchi?" The blue-haired boy scratch his head and sat in the bed.

"Spit it."

"I.. I love you, Daiki." my voice is trembling.

"It's true, we were dating before, since 2nd year of Middle School. It was not a lie."

"Hah, this nonsense again. Why would I date a guy to boot?" Aomine smirked

"It's true! You can ask Momoi. you can ask Akashi and everyone. They know the truth!" These tears, please stop. I don't know what else show to prove it.

My phone! The pictures in it.I quickly reached my pocket and browsed through the pictures.

"See! We were together in a lot of places! We even went to a date in a amusement park..."

As I was busy with my phone, Aomine stood up and went to where I am. Slowly, I became like a cornered rat. He place his arm to block me and locked the door.

"Have we done it? If we were going out, did we do it? how many times?" he whispered to my ear.

"Huh? Why are you asking this, Daiki?" I turned bright red. Why is he asking this all of a sudden?

"You're a model, I'm sure you have done it a lot of times before with others.." This is not him, this is not the Aomine Daiki that I know!

"What the fuck, Daiki?! How dare you. I only gave myself to you!"

Aomine leaned over and kissed me roughly. I tried to push him away, but his strength is too much for me.

"D..daiki.. Stop!" I kept on struggling, he grabbed me by the wrist and pinned me to the wall.

"You want this, right? Why are you so afraid now? You said, you love me right?"

"I SAID STOP!" I shouted at the top of lungs. This is too much. I miss this kiss but not this. All I did is cry.

Aomine moved away and sat back to the bed. He let out a sigh.

"Kise. We may have dated before but things are different now. Can't you see the point? I almost remembered everything now aside from the fact that I'm your lover. I'm grateful that you are always there for me, but don't you think it's odd? Maybe, I was not serious before that's why those memories are not coming back." Aomine said.

"No, Daiki. Please try to remember! I get it! Let's go on dates again! I'll show you all the places we have been to. Our favorite cafe, everything! I show everything to you. I'll do anything and everything, just please... remember what we had before."

All I can do is beg. All I did was grabbed on his shirt and cry. Pathetic. I should have realized that the spark was gone.

"Daiki.. (hic) I don't want anyone else but you." tears just continue to flow and seems never ending.

Daiki gently held my hand. "I'm sorry for what I did before. I didn't mean to scare you. You should move on, Kise. I may not remember it, but I'm glad for the affection that you gave me. But Kise, I don't love you."

SIDE A - END


	2. SIDE B

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" Urgh. More paperwork.

"Face the reality, Aomine-kun!" My colleague tossed a couple of more folders to me

"We all know you have a lovely wife waiting for you at home, but please! Finish your goddamn work first."

"Huh? We're engaged! ENGAGED! that's two different things!" I explained to them while tossing a crumbled paper to the bin.

"Urusai, Aomine! Stop flaunting your stupid lovelife!" Everyone burst out laughing.

This is the usual scene in this Police Department. Everyone hates paperwork like a student hates his homework.

"AH! I'm beat! I'm stepping out for a bit." I grabbed my smoke and lighter, ready to step outside the office.

"Eh? You gonna give her a call? Do you miss her that much, hah?" Todai with his usual teasing.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." I said while raising a finger to him

I think this is what everyone calls it, "bliss". A state where everything is perfect. A rewarding job and a lovely partner waiting for you at home. Yeah, I'm the envy of most men.

But something missing, every since that day.

They say Kise and I are an item, long before the accident.I have nothing to say against Kise. He stayed by my side. Even with his busy schedule, he still managed to make time and visit me.

He's annoying and a crybaby. yet he's kind.

When I started going out with Shino, everything collapsed. That's the first time I heard about "us", that we were together before. As man, it was quite a shock for me. I love girls and big boobs, and suddenly, I was dating another man. Kise begged to at least try dating again. I was confused and ended up rejecting him. That's where it starts crashing down between us.

He stopped going to my school. Whenever I call him, he was busy. I even asked Satsuki's help to invite him to go out. It's annoys me that I'm mad because I can't see him.

This continues for days and months then suddenly, before the end of senior year, I received a call.

It was from Kise.

"Aominecchi. Are you busy? Hmmm. Can we meet?" I'm suprised with this sudden request. When I heard his voice, all I did was to tag along.

He instructed me to go to the park. This place looks familiar. At the end of the path, there is a small lake where one can rent a boat. My phone rang once again.

"Oi, Kise! Are you joking me? Where the heck are you?"

"I'm here..." he said softly. I looked around but there is no one there. Then I set my eyes on lake to it's other side, Kise was there.

"Hey! Why are you there?! I'll go over there."

"No, Daiki. Just...stay where you are." I can clearly hear that Kise is crying. "I just want to see you." Kise said, while trying to clear his voice.

"That's why, I'm going over there!" I kept on insisting that I should be there with him, if he wanted to see me. I felt something was not right.

"Don't make my resolve go down the drain. Nee, Aominecchi, isn't this place beautiful during sunset? This used to be our special place after school."

"OI! What the hell, Kise. What's the meaning of this? Let's talk it out, we're friends, right?"

"We can't be friends..with this feeling I have." I didn't utter another word. I was frozen upon hearing those words.

"I just want to see you. (hic) I still hope that you will remember everything but.. every day feels like i'm dying! I want you to save me...but you can't remember anything!"

"You're right, Aominecchi, Everything has changed. That's why.. I'm going away. There is no value in staying here." Kise said with his sobbing voice

"Hey, wait.. You can't be..." I don't know the right words to say. I want to run to where he is but my feet won't move. What can I do? I really can't remember anything!

"I just want to see my perfect Daiki one last time... I'm glad I fell in love with you."

5 years.

That scene still haunt me.

His words. His last smile. It seems like yesterday to me.

Later, I found out that he went to America. I want to stop him, but with this half assed feeling, it's no good. I can't remember everything and anything. I'm confuse as well.

Thus, I still live on with my life. I went to college, got a job, and continue my relationship with Shino. But that void was never filled.

"Welcome!"

Ahhh. My cheeks are tired to this endless smiling. Apparently, Shino invited some relatives and friends to our new apartment. Why do girls need to show off everything they have? This is my precious rest day and I have to serve these guest.

"Ah! Daiki. I remembered, you have this model teammate before, right? A blonde kid, with a cheerful smile. I've seen him a couple of times in a magazine. Isn't he handsome?" Shino's aunt asked me, she used to run a store near Teiko.

"Ah, you mean, Kise Ryota?" Good timing, Obaasan. Why are you bringing him up?

"I wonder where he is. You guys were so close! I remember before you were hiding at the back of the counter so you won't be spotted by your teammates." Obaasan and the other guest started to giggle.

Good job, as if I remember that.

"Oh, aunt! Don't stress him out. You know that he can't still remember everything right?" Shino defended me as she cling to my arm.

I never tried to remember those things. Everytime I'm with Kise, it feels natural as if, it is given that I should be with him. That's why I didn't go to trouble of finding out what happened before.

"Please take care! Thank you for your visit."

I bowed my head as low as possible. I need to act like a respectful person in front of Shino's parents.

FINALLY! I can rest!

"I'll just arrange the things in our bedroom. Why do you have so much stuff? Let's throw some of it!" I said while stretching my arms.

"Just do that, Daiki. I'll throw your shoes away." Hah. That's new, Shino in her sharp tone.

"Just kidding" I murmured.

I scratch my head upon entering our room. Boxes and stuff everywhere! If I don't put this in place, we won't have a place to sleep.

One by one, I opened the boxes and placed them in their proper places. It seems endless.

/clang

Oops. I hit something. I placed down the box in my hand to check what made that sound. It was a small silver box, filled with photos and other memorabilias. I wonder whose photos are those.

My eyes widen as I picked up the was Kise...and me.

Every photo..is filled with Kise's memories.

_"I'm glad I fell in love with you."_

/argh/ What the... My head started to ache. I clutch my head. Memories starting to flash one by one.

_"Aomineechi!"_ _"MOU! Aominecchi! STOP THAT!"_

All I can see was Kise.

_"I love you, Daiki."_

MY PERFECT KISE.

I remember everything now. I tried to stand up and call for help. I held on to anything to help me walk. I tried to look for Shino.

"Shino... I..." Shino is using the phone when I found her at the Kitchen.

"He doesn't remember everything. I hope it stays permanent"

Huh? What is she talking about?

"I planned to hurt Kise but it backfired to Daiki. I was worried at first, but it was okay since he totally forgot about the that guy. Heh."

Do you mean... this is her plan after all?

It was a shock. With my throbbing head and the things I just heard, I went out of balance.

/tshk/ The sound of the broken glass called Shino's attention. Her eyes widened.

"D..Daiki.. how long you been there?" Shino asked, I can see her trembling.

"You... What the hell did you do?" I asked, as I try to regain my balance and stand.

"HAHAHA! I remember now! I got Kise's phone that day because mine broke and we have a date."

Tried to remember everything, I don't care how my head aches, I just to remember what happened!

"I read a message from an unknown number and I was idiot to follow that message because I thought it was Kise.."

That message, to meet somewhere. That place. I saw Kise about to cross the street and suddenly something collapsed.

"HAHAHAH! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Laughter faded as tears started to fall as I recall these memories. I grabbed Shino's shoulder

"You.. you meant to hurt Kise that day but I was the one who showed up! You vile woman! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO TO YOU?!"

My grip on her shoulder grows tighter.

"YES! I DID EVERYTHING TO RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM! WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT THE MAN, DAIKI?! HE STOLEN YOU AWAY FROM ME! IF HE DID EXIST, YOU SHOULD HAVE FALLEN FOR ME! YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM!" Shino started to cry, as she held on to me.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STOLEN ME FROM HIM! YOU KNEW EVERYTHING FROM START! YOU KEPT FEEDING ME LIES! GO AWAY! GO AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I'm starting to go crazy. I've been fooled all this time. I've hurt him, I let Kise dissappear. Cries now turn into sobs. It hurts more than my aching head.

Kise... I WANT TO SEE KISE.

I gathered all my strength to stand up. I want to find Kise. I want leave and find him.

Suddenly, my vision went out.

The next thing I saw, was a familiar ceiling. I was back at the hospital."Dai-chan.." Satsuki held my hand.

Kise! I need to find Kise!

"Satsuki! Where is Kise?! Tell me, where is he?!" I sit up abruptly, my head started to ache again.

"Aomine-kun.. please don't force yourself yet." Tetsu tapped me on my shoulders.

"But I need to find him! I remembered everything Tetsu! I remembered everything! I want to see him! I'm sure he'll be glad to know this.."

I can't wait anymore. I want to see him, to hold him, to kiss him! I want to make up for all those times we have lost.

Kise..where are you?

"Nee, Dai-chan." Satsuki held me my hand tightly. "If you promise to heal yourself first, we will take you to Kise. Just be a little patient. You don't want him to see you like this, right?"

She's right. I want him to worry more. I calmed myself and nodded in agreement. Just wait, Kise, I'll be there.

"What about that woman?" Tetsu interrupted.

"Leave her be." I said, as I lay down back in my bed. "As long as I see him again, nothing else matters. Beside, I know she did it because of what she felt. She get what she deserve. I can never be hers."

After a week, I cleared all my medical test and was discharged from the hospital. Satsuki handed me an envelope. "He told us to give this when you have your memory back. We all thought I was impossible though, but I'm glad. Kise told me, you will find him in "a place where heaven almost touches the Earth."

A place where heaven almost touches the earth.

Our favorite place where we had our first out of town trip. I packed my things, booked the earliest flight and made my way to the airport.

After a long journey, I finally arrived at my destination. A rural area near the sea, it's the same as ever after many years. This place never change.

"A place where heaven almost touches the earth"

I checked in to the same inn where we stayed before. I remembered the flight of stairs beside the inn.

_"Aominecchi~ Hurry!"_

I remember how childish his smile was, wanting to climb up these stairs. My feet moved as if it has a life of its own. The begun to climb these steps.

Every step feels like I'm closer to him. It seems like yesterday that I see him run up these steps with the sweet look on his face. It's like a time capsule. Like a kid with a new toy, his smile glisten like a ray of light.

"Kise.." I murmured.

I reach in my pocket for a smoke. I felt something in it. It was the letter from Kise.I read the letter as I conquer these steps:

_Daiki. it's been a while. You finally got this letter, hurray! I'm glad that you are okay now. _ _Do you still wear that stupid smile of yours? Haha! Don't be mad. Do you remember that I always love that side of you? _ _Your fickle-mindness, your stubbornness. It always made me laugh when I remember how you were._ _Nee, Daiki. Do you still remember our first kiss? I always thought that If you kiss me, i might die from happiness. I'm glad I didn't because there is so much more that I want to know about you. _ _Hey, do you still remember that place? With the long winding staircase? I hope we can go back there together. I love to see you from above. Your stupid face that tells me to be careful as I ran the steps. I love how you smile as if you are contented with what you have._ _Always smile, Daiki. Even if the world around you change, keep that smile on your stupid say that Farewell always arrive before the realization of our feelings. I'd say, even If I say goodbye, I know you will always find me._

My tears fell unnoticed. I remembered the last time I saw him. If only I realized everything then, if only I told him to stay. All I did was hurt him.

Finally, I reached the end of the stairs. A place filled with white flowers and the sky closer than you ever imagined.

"A place where heaven almost touches the earth"

**THIS IS THE PLACE.**

"Aominecchi."

A familiar voice.

"K..Kise?"

My eyes widened as tears rolled like pearls unbound to their strings

My life, my love.

He float like a breeze and into my arms

"Kise.. I'm sorry... Kise.. I love you... Kise.. I love you! I ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" As I buried my face in his shoulder. My knees started to weaken. I finally found him.

My Kise Ryouta.

He smiles as he lifted my head, and gave me a kiss.

"Finally, you're here. Thank you, Daiki... You finally found me I love you..."

The wind blew strong and the petals danced in the air.

The sweet smell of him still lingers.

"Kise...? Where are you, Kise?! KISEEEEEEE!"

It was not a dream! Kise was here! The strong wind blew someting back to me, the letter.

I read the last few lines:

_You were, my everything, the only love that I ever known._ _Good bye, see you again in some other place_

No.. this is not happening!

I set the letter aside... My chest starts to throb and my simple cry become sobs.

Where I was standing

...is Kise's grave.


End file.
